


Thoroughly Disgusted

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh's thoughts on Julia and Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughly Disgusted

Calleigh watched in disgust as Julia once again manipulated Kyle to her side and raked Horatio over the coals at the same time.

She knew how important family was to Horatio and how much he wanted to be a father to Kyle. And she watched as time after time he stepped back so Kyle wouldn't be caught between him and his mother. He was protecting his son even though the young man didn't want much to do with him.

She could only hope that one day Kyle would understand and see with eyes other than those of a boy reunited with his long lost mother and really "see" both his parents for who they were and who they weren't.

In the mean time she would bury the abhorrence she felt for the situation and support Horatio in every way she could.


End file.
